Breaking the silence
by solomongoldsmithlover
Summary: Rayne is a vampire hunter who's entire family was killed by a vampire.Damon is a vampire who finds Rayne attractive.Rayne hates Damon but what happens when the two start to fall for each other. Trouble thats what.DamonxOC
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone. This is my new fan fiction. It's about the oh so sexy Damon Salvatore. Hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**_

Prologue…..

I remember that night perfectly. That cold winters night with the snow falling in beautiful, white flakes and the crescent moon shinning vividly in the mystical night sky. I was on my way home from a friend's house when I made a horrid discovery. "Mom, Dad. I'm home." I called walking into our beautiful Victorian home. We moved to New York City from Mystic Falls. I don't know why we did. Mom and Dad never told me.

"Mom, Dad" I called again now with traces of fear in my voice. This wasn't like them. They would have answered me and I know they were home. Their car was there. "Reid, Faith" I now called out to my little brother and sister who were twins.

I walked into the kitchen and there my family was. Lying dead on the cold tiled floor, in a pool of scarlet colored blood. There was a woman standing over them smiling a sinister smile. "NO!" I screamed. The woman's blood colored eyes locked with mine and I said "Vampire"

"That's right dear" She said before she lunged at me laughing wickedly.

I ran out the kitchen and up the stairs. I ran into my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I went to the window and so my friend Mark. He looked over at me and I held up a piece of paper that said CALL THE COPS. He nodded his head yes and called the cops on his cell.

I was hiding in the closet when the cops arrived. I was rocking back and forth saying. "Dead. Dead. They're dead. Dead"

Days later the Homicide Detective sat in the living room and said. "We found this on your Mother. It's addressed to you" He said handing me the envelope.

"Thanks" I said taking the envelope. When he left I opened up the letter. This is what it said,

_Dearest Rayne,_

_You're father and I are in danger so If anything happens to us take your brother and sister and go back. Ray go back to Mystic Falls. He's there Rayne, The vampire who saved your life when you were 8. Please please please go back Rayne. He can help you; help you kill the woman who is trying to kill us. Please seek him out Ray please. I love you. Take care of your brother and sister but most of all stay safe._

_MOM_

Two years later I went back to Mystic Falls. I couldn't go back right away. No, I had to get training to be a proper hunter before I went back to Mystic Falls. So here I am 21 years old and back at Mystic Falls, The very place where the Hunter's Council was founded. Oh the joy!


	2. Deadly Run

_**So here it is chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy it.*Damon walks in***_

_**Damon: Chapter one huh. **_

_**Me: Yup**_

_**Damon: Do I get laid in this chapter. **_

_**Me:*rolls eyes* No Damon. **_

_**Damon :Do I get laid at all in this story. **_

_**Me: Shut it Damon and I am not going to tell you You will just have to wait and find out. **_

_**Damon:*sits down on the couch* Find then get on with it.**_

Chapter one: Deadly Run

My name is Rayne Knight and I am a vampire hunter. I have medium length, thick dark red hair and whiskey colored eyes. I am 5'6 and 145 pounds. I am not fat. That weight is all muscle. I don't consider myself beautiful or even pretty for that matter. I am very self-conscious but then again that probably comes from the scar on my mid-back that says 'hunter slut'. A vampire did that to me about a year ago. I am not going into too much detail about that incident, at least not yet. I don't wear make-up or frilly, girly clothes. I'm not like that. Never have been.

I was in my room getting ready to go for a run. My room was fairly large. The walls were painted royal purple. I had one bay window in my room. I had put black cushions on the wide window seal and black sheer curtains. I had a queen sized bed with royal purple sheets, two royal purple pillows, a black comforter, and two black silk pillows. I also had a black dresser with pictures of my family in frames on it.

After I got dressed In my work out clothes I walked down the stairs to my front door, where I grabbed my keys and walked out into the night locking my door behind me. I ran, and ran, and ran until, I sensed a vampire behind me. I stopped but before I could turn around the vampire grabbed me around my waist and put a hand over my mouth. "Shh" He whispered In my ear softly.

I elbowed him in the stomach and he let me go. I grabbed the stake out of my jacket pocket and I turned around ready to stake this blood sucking asshole. That's when I stopped dead. The vampire looked at me and said "Damn it bitch I was trying to save your pretty little ass"

"Liar! Why the hell would a vampire save a human!" I yelled back.

He saw the stake in my hand and said "You're from The Hunter's Council aren't you?"

"Yes. I am their best hunter."

He grabbed the stake out of my hand and threw it like a throwing knife, behind me where I heard a vampire scream in pain and drop dead. "Apparently you aren't a good hunter. That dead vampire behind you has been following you for over a mile now. So my guess is You Suck"

I shook my head and said "No you're the one that sucks vampire"

He smiled a snarky smile and said "That's true"

"Now die" I said pulling out another stake hidden on my person.

"Woah hold on there" He said holding his hands up.

"What" I said stopping in front of him.

"I don't kill humans so you can't kill me"

I looked at him with narrow eyes and said "Fine I'll let you live; for now"

"ooh I like a dangerous woman especially ones with red hair." He said with a flirtations smile.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in vampires"

"Fine but you do owe me for saving your life. So will you join me for a drink. I don't like drinking alone"

"Fine but you're paying"

"I can do that. So what's your name?" He asked as they started walking.

"Rayne Knight. What's yours?"

"Damon Salvatore"

"Salvatore!" I said looking at him shocked. This is him. The one who saved my life all those years ago. It has to be. He looks just like him and mom told me his last name was Salvatore. He looked at me quizzically and I said "Sorry. I've just heard the name Salvatore before."

"I bet you have hunter"

_**Damon: Well I didn't get laid but at least I got to flirt with a sexy red head.**_

_**Me: Go away Damon**_

_**Damon: No**_

_**Me: Fine then sit there be quit and look pretty. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter More coming soon.**_


	3. Out For A Drink

_**Hey guys here is chapter two. Damon is not here with me today thank god. His sexiness is too distracting. So without further a due here is chapter two.**_

Chapter Two: Out for a drink

*NORMAL POV*

"Do you want to get cleaned up first?" Damon asked Rayne as they were walking in the direction of her house.

"Yeah I stink"

"I think you smell very appetizing" Damon said smiling amused at his snide comment.

Rayne rolled her eyes and said "Shut up"

Damon stopped walking and said "You're not going to try and kill me while I'm not looking are you hunter?"

Rayne chuckled and said "As intriguing as that thought is Salvatore I am afraid you're completely safe right now"

"And why's that?"

"I'm out of stakes to kill you with until we reach my home. So consider it your lucky night."

"I guess it is my lucky night for more than one reason" He said to Rayne with a flirtatious smile.

"Really now. Why?"

"One I am not going to die"

"Technically you're already dead vampire"

"True"

"Now what's the other reason?"

"Well I am going to have a drink with a very attractive feisty red head" He said looking Rayne up and down smiling.

Rayne rolled her eyes and said "Cut it out."

"Come on even you Rayne the vampire hunter can't say that you don't find me attractive because well I am very sexy"

"No Damon Salvatore I don't find an egotistical asshole vampire like you attractive. I actually find you ugly"

"ooh Damn. Low blow" Damon said sarcastically hurt.

"One of the many things I am good at"

"What else are you good at" Damon said once again flirting with Rayne.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Any good in bed?"

"That Damon Salvatore you are never going to find out"

"Yes well we'll see about that"

"This is me" Rayne said stopping in front of her house. "Oh and sorry but vampire's aren't welcome in my home"

Damon rolled his eyes and said "How did I know that you were going to say that"

"I'll be out soon"

Rayne walked in her house and up to the bathroom where she took a shower and got dressed. Half an hour later Rayne walked back out her front door. "Took you long enough" Damon said leaning against his car which her ran home and got.

"Gave you time to get your car didn't it" She replied.

"True"

A little while later they were at the bar.

"So what's your story? How did you become a hunter?" Damon asked.

"My entire family was killed by a vampire"

"Why?"

"I come from a very long line of Vampire Hunters."

"So you think that's why your family was killed"

"Duh" Rayne said a bit matter of factually. Why else would a vampire kill her family so gruesomely?

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Must me nice to still be that young"

"Hold old are you?"

"Over 150"

Rayne snorted a laugh and said "You really are an old man aren't you"

"Yes but this old man still looks good and still can please a woman"

"Still not happening Damon" Rayne said knowing full well what he was getting at. Man I hate vampires. She thought to herself.

"Fine whatever you say hunter"

"You're an ass" Yup Rayne was getting very pissed now. Why the hell am I here with this vampire asshole. She thought.

"Oh I know" He said smiling.

"That's it I'm leaving" She said getting up.

Damon grabbed a hold of her arm and said "Wait please don't go. I'm sorry I'll quite flirting with you I promise"

Rayne stood there and all she could do was stare into those magnificent blue eyes of his. When he touched her she felt a static go through her entire body. What is this. She thought. "Um ok" She said when she finally regained her composure.

"Good" He said letting her arm go.

An hour later Rayne said "I gotta go. Its getting late"

"Alright." They both got up and walked out the door to Damon's car and drove off to Rayne's house.

"Thanks for joining me" Damon said to Rayne as they stood outside the front door of her house.

"Whatever" She said unlocking the door and opening it.

"We should do this again sometime"

Rayne turned around smiling and said "Over my dead body" before walking in.

- Damon went home later that night with a smile on his face. His brother walked out of the foyer as he heard Damon walk in. Noticing his brother's good mood he said "What the hell is up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"You're in a very good mood which is highly unlike you"

"No reason"

"Damon" Stefan said firmly.

"I meet this beautiful woman tonight"

"And you're in a good mood because you got laid is it?"

"On the contrary brother."

"Then what is it"

"I finally found a woman who is going to be a challenge. This is going to be so much fun"

"You didn't compel her to sleep with you did you?"

"Nope"

"Why. "

"I can't"

"Why"

"Why why why why why. That's all I ever hear. If you must know she wears a Vervain pendant"

"She knows about vampires"

"Well I hope so. She is a hunter after all"

"A VAMPIRE HUNTER DAMON HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!" Stefan yelled at his brother.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone" Damon said walking up the stairs to his room. There was something about Rayne that had Damon mesmerized. He had to have Rayne. Needed to feel her lips on his. Needed his hands all over her. Needed to make love to her. Needed to taste her blood. What the hell is wrong with you Damon Salvatore. Why do you feel like this. She is a hunter and will kill you if ever given the chance. He thought as he lay there on his bed. Wait if that was true wouldn't she have tried to kill him when he dropped her off tonight. Maybe Rayne was feeling the same way he did. No she couldn't. She hates you Salvatore. You should leave the girl alone he thought, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave her alone. That's when he decided for the next few days he was going to follow her. He wanted to know all about her. He didn't realize it but he is becoming obsessed with her. Dangerously obsessed.

_**_Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a longer chapter this time lol. The next chapter will be up soon. Please Review.**_


	4. Meeting Bonnie

_**Well here is the next chapter. Unfortunately Damon's back.**_

_**Damon: Well love I'm hurt.**_

_**Me: So**_

_**Damon: You missed me and you know it.**_

_**Me: Ok fine maybe**_

_**Damon: Told you so.**_

Chapter Three: Meeting Bonnie

Rayne woke up the next morning and decided that she was going to find a Starbucks, so she pulled out her I-phone and got directions to a Starbucks in the next town over. She got dressed in a black tank top, dark wash jeans, a cameo jacket, and black military boots. Before she walked out the door she made damn sure she was wearing the Vervain necklace that her parents had given her. That necklace was the last thing her parents had given her before they were killed. Oh how she missed them. Even though it happened years ago Rayne still hurt. She never and I mean never took the time to grieve. Instead of grieving she went straight to The Hunter's Council's New York safe house and was trained to kill vampires. She never cried after that night because that sadness instantly became anger and hatred.

Rayne felt tears threaten to escape and said "No Rayne crying is weakness. You can cry once the vampire that killed your parents is dead". She regained her control and walked out the door to her car, a black 2010 Corvette.

Finally after about an hour she reached the Starbucks. She walked inside and up to the counter. "What can I get you?" The woman asked.

"A Vanilla Caffé Latte please" Rayne replied.

"What size?"

"Venti"

"That will be $6"

Rayne handed the woman cash and stepped aside to wait for her coffee. Once she had her coffee she sat down at a table and took out her journal from her bag and began to write.

_May 5,2011_

_Last night I met a vampire named Damon Salvatore. I didn't kill him because well he saved me from another vampire. So to pay him back I went for a drink with him. I don't know why but when he touched me there was this odd electric shock that went through my body. I felt so mesmerized by it. When I met his gaze I felt like I knew this vampire , knew those blue eyes. Why? Why am I feeling like this. He does look like the vampire that saved me when I was 8 years old but there is no way that this egotistical ass is the kind hearted vampire that saved my life so long ago. Maybe I should report this to the Council. No for now I need to keep this to myself at least until I figure things out._

_Rayne Valentine Knight._

After Rayne was done writing in her journal she gathered up her things and left. She needed to go to the local witchcraft store in Mystic Falls anyways. She needed to stock up on vervain. She walked into the store and looked around and couldn't find any Vervain. "Damn it" She said frustrated.

"Are you ok?" A beautiful dark skinned girl said to her.

"I am looking for Vervain and failing miserably" Rayne replied.

The girl giggled and said "That's because you're looking in the wrong spot. Its over here"

"Thanks" Rayne followed the woman and once she checked out she stood outside with the girl. "Thanks a lot um"

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett" They girl named Bonnie replied.

"Thanks Bonnie. My name is Rayne Knight" She said extending her hand.

Bonnie took her hand and said "Rayne that's an unusual name."

"My mom liked names like that"

"Sound like a woman I would like to meet"

Rayne went silent for a second and then said "My mom passed away a few years ago. My whole family did"

"I'm sorry. How did it happen if you don't mind me asking"

"Its fine. They were murdered"

"Oh my God I am so sorry"

"Its alright really. I have dealt with it." But the truth was that she didn't deal with it. She didn't grieve and she wouldn't get closer until that psycho bitch vampire was dead.

"So tomorrow night the town is having a ball in honor of Founder's Day at the high school. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"That's ok my friend Elena and I will take you shopping tomorrow."

"Um ok sure"

"Great. Meet us at The Mystic Grill at noon. We can get lunch and then go shopping."

"Great. I'll see you then"

That night Rayne went home thinking Oh great what have I gotten myself into.

_**Well there is Chapter Three. Hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Damon: I didn't**_

_**Me: Why**_

_**Damon: Cuz I wasn't in it.**_

_**Me: Yeah you were**_

_**Damon: No I wasn't**_

_**Me: You were mentioned**_

_**Damon: Not good enough**_

_**Me: Egotistical much**_

_**Damon: You got it**_

_**Me: Shut up. Anyways Chapter Four will be coming soon. Please review. If you don't Damon will come hunt you down**_

_**Damon: *smiles evilly* Oh yes I will. So you better rate cuz I happen to be very hungry right now. **_


	5. Shopping Oh The Joy

_**Well guys here is chapter four. Please bear with me. I am trying to get this story finished as soon as possible. Now onto the new here is the link to the gown and shoes she picks.**_

_**Gown: **_.

_**Shoes: **_.com/img/pb/601/857/360/360857601_

Chapter Four: Shopping Oh The Joy

*Rayne's POV*

Today I am going dress shopping with the girl Bonnie I met yesterday and her friend Elena. Great how the hell did I get myself into this girly adventure? The truth is I hate getting dressed up, hate being all girly. I signed and then said "I guess I need to get ready" I got dressed and met Bonnie outside the Mystic Grill.

"Come on I'll introduce you to Elena" Bonnie said leading me inside. She led me to a table where a girl with dark hair and dark eyes sat. "Elena this is Rayne and Rayne this is Elena Gilbert" Bonnie said.

I extended my hand and said "Its very nice to meet you Elena"

She took my hand and said "It's nice to meet you to Rayne" with a smile.

I sat down and ordered a coke and salad. "I'm warning you guys I'm not much of a girly girl so this might be a challenge"

"That's ok I like challenges." Said Elena. I have to admit that I actually like this girl. I think maybe this is the begeining of a beautiful friendship.

We had our lunch and went to a dress shop. "I think red would look really good on you. What do you think Elena" Bonnie said looking at some red dresses.

"I agree. Red would look good with your Red hair and pale skin. Here try this one on" She said handing me a dress.

"Ok" I went into the dressing room and tried the gown on. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought wow this gown is beautiful. I never thought I would think a dress would look good on me but this one did. Elena was right red was defiantly my color. I walked out with a smile on my face and said "Well what do you guys think"

They gasped and they said "Perfect" in unison.

"Now shoes. Bonnie go get those black ones I pointed out" Elena directed. I'm guessing all of Elena's friends came to her for fashion help. Bonnie returned with the heels and I put them on. "perfect. Now give me your number and I will give you directions to my house so I can do your hair and makeup before the ball"

"Ok" I gave Elena my number and paid for my gown and shoes. I walked out the door and to my car where Damon Salvatore stood waiting. "What the hell do you want" I said annoyed.

"Dress shopping?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah and"

"Why"

"I got suckered into going to this Founder's Day Ball"

"Funny so did I so how about it would you be my date"

I laughed and said "I don't think so"

"Why not"

"I am not going on a date with you that's why"

"Because I am a vampire"

"Yes because you're a vampire"

"Rayne not all vampires are sadistic killers"

"Yeah they are"

"Give me a chance to prove you wrong"

"No"

"Fine then" and he walked away.

Damon thinks he is going to make me change my mind about vampires but that is not going to happen. Never. There is only one vampire I would ever trust and that was the one that saved my life when I was 8. That was when the flashback hit me.

*13 years ago*

_My mom and I went out to get dinner. She turned her head for a second and then I was gone. I was kidnapped by two vampires. They took me to Central Park. I was screaming and crying. "Shut up brat" One of the vampires said. "Carl hold the little bitch So I can take a bite" _

"_No" I screamed._

_Before they could get to me though another vampire came out of no where and killed them. He held out his hand to me and said "Are you ok"_

_I looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. The full moon reflected vividly inside them. I backed away terrified. "Its ok. You're safe now"_

_I debated for a brief second and then took his hand saying "Thanks Mr. Good Vampire"_

*Back to present day*

I owe my life to that kind vampire. I never understood what compelled that vampire to safe my life that night and I guess I never will. All I know is that I am glade he saved my life that night, glade that I am still on this earth.

Sometimes though I wish I was dead. Whenever I start to feel like that I think of that vampire. Whenever I begin to lose hope my dark angel creeps into my thoughts and once again brings me hope and the will to live on. He is the reason I wake up, the reason I fight to live another day. If only he was here in person. If he was here I would tell him all these things. Who knows if I ever see him again maybe just maybe I would fall in love with him or could it be that I am already in love with him. I giggled and said "Well I guess I am"

I went home and watched TV to pass time until Elena called. I am really not looking forward to getting all dolled up. Please Lord Help Me.

_**Sorry this chapter was kind of boring the next one is going to be very interesting. Trust me. Please Please Review.**_


	6. Save The Last Dance For Me

_**YAY CHAPTER FIVE.**_

Chapter Five: Save the last dance for me

*Normal POV*

Soon Rayne was on her way to Elena's house so she could get ready for this stupid ball. God I am going to hate this night so much she thought to herself. She walked up the steps with bags in hand and rang the door bell. Elena opened the door and said "great lets get started" She grabbed Rayne's arm and led her up stairs and to her room.

"Perfect" Elena said stepping away from Rayne and admiring her work.

Rayne looked in the mirror and said "wow" She had to admit she actually looked decent.

"You guys ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

"Wo who lets go" Elena said excited.

*Damon's POV*

I really hate coming to these things. What is the point? Honestly. "I need a drink" I said but I won't be getting a drink. Not anytime soon at least. I really hate being someone I'm not. It's all so suffocating. Damon be this. Damon do this. Damon act this way. I hate it. I hate it all.

"Damon" came the voice of my annoying brother.

"What" I replied.

"Did you find anything out on that hunter?"

"No"

"You're not lying are you?"

"No" The truth is that I can't seem to find anything out about that girl. Seriously how hard is it to find information on one girl? "Where's Elena?" I asked him.

"She and Bonnie are on their way with some girl they just met"

"Great" Both Stefan and I both looked at the door where both Elena and Bonnie walked in and then there she was, Rayne Knight. Wow she looks breath-taking. In that red gown she was absolutely gorgeous. I stood there staring at her in complete awe. "I have to go" I told my brother.

"Where" He asked me worried that I might be up to something fishy.

"Nowhere" I have to go talk to her I thought.

*Normal POV*

Rayne stood by the door looking around when she spotted Damon walking up to her. Oh great she thought. "Hi there" he said to her.

"Hi" She replied.

"You look wow"

"That bad"

"No you look stunning"

"Really you think so"

"I know so"

"Thanks" She said finding herself smiling. For some reason he made her feel beautiful.

The song Save the last dance for me by Michael Buble began to play. Damon held out his hand to Rayne and said "Will you join me in a dance"

Rayne stood there staring at him. Every part of her mind was screaming no and yet she still took his hand and said "I would love to"

"Great" He said leading her out to the dance floor. "Do you know how to Tango?" He asked her.

"Why yes I actually do" She said smiling at him once again. What the hell was wrong with her. She shouldn't be doing this with him, an egotistical vampire, then, why was she. What about this vampire made her feel so special. Was it his touch? No. Was the fact he always flirts with her? No. Was it his smile? No. Was it his beautiful blue eyes? Yes. It was his eyes that made her feel so special. Looking into his eyes was like learning the truth of life. She felt complete, whole, and oddly safe. It was as if she had known those eyes all her life. Maybe she had? Maybe those were the eyes of her dark angel as she so often called the vampire that saved her life that night.

Damon and Rayne began to dance The Tango and soon everyone stepped aside and watched them dance. "Elena" Bonnie said to Elena.

"What" She replied.

"You won't believe who it is everyone is watching dance"

"Who?"

"Damon and Rayne"

"Say what."

"Yeah come on lets go watch"

*Rayne's POV*

Why am I dancing with him? Why am I smiling like this? Why am I feeling so happy? I shouldn't be doing this. It's against everything I was taught by the Hunter's Council. I can't help it though. The way we move around the dance floor together just feels so perfect. After the dance Damon and I went outside. "You are a very good dancer." Damon said to me.

"Why thank you" I said once again smiling.

"How did you learn how to dance like that?"

"I took a dance class a few years ago"

"Well it paid off"

"You think"

"I do"

I smiled again and said "Maybe you're not so bad after all Damon"

Damon smiled and said "You see. I told you I wasn't all bad"

"Can I tell you something"

"Anything"

"I don't know why but for some reason I feel safe with you"

"This coming from a hunter"

"I know odd huh"

"Very"

Damon looked into my eyes and before I knew it his lips came crashing to mine and I found myself kissing him back. When the kiss deepened I pulled away and said "Let's go back to my place"

"Sounds like a very good idea"

Damon and I walked to my house. I opened the door and said  
>"Come on in" He and I walked inside and straight up to my room.<p>

*Normal POV*

When Damon and Rayne reached Rayne's room his lips once again locked with hers. He ran his fingers through her hair as his tongue explored her mouth. Rayne grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled. "mm" He said pleased. His hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped it letting the gown fall to Rayne's knees. He ran his hands down her lean body memorizing every bit of her.

Rayne pulled his lips to hers again and unbuttoned his jacket. He shrugged it off and she tossed to the other side of the room. Then she ripped off his shirt and kissed down his chest. She heard him groan deep in his chest and smiled. "Like that do we" She said giggling.

"Oh yes darling I do" He replied. She continued to kiss down his chest until he couldn't take it anymore and threw her on her bed took off his pants and began to make love to her.

Hours later they both lay there exhausted. "You're good in bed" Damon said breathless.

She laughed and said "And you don't disappoint either."

He also laughed and said "Thanks"

"Hey Damon can I tell you something?" She replied once she had stopped laughing.

"Sure" He replied.

"When I was eight years old my mom and I were out for some late night shopping. She turned her head for a second and then I was gone. Two vampires had kidnapped me. They took me back to central park and just before they could kill me another vampire came out of nowhere and saved my life. I owe that vampire everything so I swore to myself that one day I would find him."

"You did"

"What?"

"Rayne I am the vampire that saved your life. I didn't know it was you until just now but I had a feeling I knew those Whiskey colored eyes"

At that moment Rayne kissed Damon. She has been in love with her Dark Angel for as long as she could remember. She swore she would find him one day and finally she did. Mom you were right he was here in Mystic Falls. She thought as she fell asleep safely in his arms.


End file.
